


Outglutted

by emissaryofrainbows



Category: Hiveswap, Homestuck
Genre: Anal Vore, Belly Kink, Cock Vore, Digestion, F/F, F/M, Fetish, Girl Penis, Oral Vore, Scat, Vore, Weight Gain, disposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-12
Updated: 2019-07-12
Packaged: 2020-06-27 03:08:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19781995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emissaryofrainbows/pseuds/emissaryofrainbows
Summary: This story was suggested by an anonymous tumblr user, so thanks, anonymous tumblr user, great idea!This story features Ardata from Hiveswap, who tries to increase her livestream's popularity by devouring some trolls with her mouth, ass, and cock.





	Outglutted

When done too often, even the most abject kind of cruelty can become dull. Ardata discovered this after opening up her Husktop, only to find herself flooded with complaints from the viewers of her livestream. Apparently, they'd become fed up with watching her torment the same handful of trolls over and over again. They craved fresh blood, but first they made it clear that they wanted to see Ardata's current crop of victims disposed of in some spectacular fashion. After mulling over it for several minutes, Ardata was pretty sure she had the perfect method in mind. 

The light from the webcam illuminated Ardata's grey face as she greeted her viewers with a smile. She waited a few seconds for her numbers to rise. This was to be a special event, so she wanted as many witnesses as possible. Once she was satisfied with her viewer count, she began by addressing her audience.

"hello to all of my beloved viiiewers," she hissed into the camera with a sneer. "iii have something very speciiial for you today..."

She was met with a barrage of skeptical messages from her chat. 

"just waiiit. you'll see," she said, beckoning one of her imprisoned lowblood from their cage. This one was a short, plump brownblood girl, with especially large curved horns sprouting from her head. Like her other captives, she was hopelessly enthralled to Ardata, and obeyed her every word without question, even if it lead her towards certain doom.

Her chat responded with more doubt that their bloodlust would be sated. 

"that's iiit, just a liiittle biiit closer..." she whispered at the chunky troll. The troll stumbled closer mindlessly, right into Ardata's open maw. She did nothing to resist as she was devoured, letting Ardata wrap her hands around her legs and push her deeper towards her stomach. A few wet gulps and the lowblood was sent down her esophagus and into her gut. Her bloated belly made her dress ride up, exposing the pale grey swell of her stomach to her audience, as well as her panty-clad bulge beneath it. It was a good thing the site Ardata used had such a high tolerance for mature content. The last thing she wanted at this point was a suspension! 

That reminded her to check how her audience felt about her display. She waited until she released the belch bubbling up in her throat, then she darted over to her husktop to see what her viewers thought. Chat was filled with an even mix of responses spanning from impressed to sickened, exactly the kind of reaction Ardata loved to see. Apparently watching a troll get gobbled up whole was a novel enough method of execution to keep her long-term viewers entertained, and the prospect of that troll being melted away in a bubbling pool of acid was gruesome enough to satisfy their need to see torture. 

"iii know iii've left your miiind completely broken," Ardata said, addressing the troll sitting like a stone in her boulder-sized gut. "but you have my permiiisiiion to squiiirm liiike you actually value your liiife. iiit's what the viiiewers want to see."

The trapped troll did as she said, wriggling around in her gut as though she stood any chance of escaping or even had any desire to do so. Ardata pressed her hands against her stomach so she could feel her prey squirming beneath her fingertips.

"just liiike that," Ardata cooed as she caressed her bulging gut. She glanced again at her chat, and saw that her viewer count had increased exponentially. She couldn't remember the last time this many people were watching her stream. Chat was thoroughly supportive, either taunting her prey as she uselessly struggled or encouraging her to devour another troll. 

"I can't waIt to watch her eat someone else," one comment read.

"looke 4t th4t dumb lowblood, squirming 4round like she h4s 4 ch4nce of esc4ping," read another.

"shoove oone up yoour ass this time," said one that drew Ardata's attention. She had just devoured a troll in front of their very eyes, and already they were starting to demand novelty!

Though admittedly the prospect did sound rather...stimulating. She enjoyed the feeling of the first troll sliding down her throat and wriggling in her gut. Having her prey squirm around as they were sucked up her ass could feel downright heavenly. 

The rest of the chat seemed to follow the other troll's lead, and soon her stream was filled with messages demanding that her next victim be ingested anally. Always one to give her audience what she wanted, Ardata turned around, bent over with her belly sagging between her knees. Then, without a hint of shame, she hiked up her skirt, exposing her nude butt cheeks which were then spread apart with her hands. The audience got a good view of her flexing pucker, which she pointed towards, as though her audience needed any help figuring out where their attention should be. 

"see thiiis?" she said in reference to the twitching, wrinkled grey hole. "my next viiictiiim iiis goiiing iiin here...once iii reach 2000 viiiewers."

Eager to see Ardata perform such a deliciously depraved act on a fellow troll, the members of her chatroom sprung into action. They hit up as many of their friends as they could on Trollian, urging them to join Ardata's stream. Ardata watched her viewership grow and grow until it surpassed that magic number. 

Ardata was a woman of her word, and so she let another captive out of their cage, to be shoved up Ardata's ass in front of over 2000 trolls. This one was a tall, lanky oliveblood male, with cone-shaped horns and long, straight hair that fell midway down his back. Ardata was preoccupied with thoughts about how he'd feel going up her ass as she brought him towards the camera. 

Like her previous prey, and like the other trolls she had in her cages, this one was a mindless thrall who would do anything Ardata asked of him. Unlike last time, she wouldn't wait until her prey was inside of her before instructing them to struggle. No matter how hard he fought, Ardata was pretty confident in her ability to overcome this beanpole, and his struggles would only serve to make her eventual victory that much more satisfying. 

"are you ready to joiiin this brownblood iiin my gut?" Ardata asked. The oliveblood nodded sleepily. 

"very good," Ardata said, returning to the same positions she was in before, bent over so her asshole pointed towards her webcam. She grabbed on to the oliveblood by his hair, and forced his head between her cheeks. In accordance with Ardata's instructions, he flailed his arms in an attempt to escape, letting out muffled cries against Ardata's smothering ass for help that would never come.

Ardata's pucker opened up to accommodate the olive's head. Ardata pushed her hand against his head, while the muscles of her sphincter sucked against his face. Their combined force helped draw his head inside of her asshole, until he had been slurped inside up to his shoulders.

The troll grunted as her prey was dragged deeper into her innards. Though she couldn't read her chat with her ass pointed at the camera, she could hear the familiar jingle of the donation noise playing over and over again without a second's pause.

"hnnng, you liiike thiiis?" Ardata said. It was unclear who she was addressing: her audience or the olive blood who was now entrapped in Ardata's rear up to his waist. 

His two long, skinny legs were the only thing left, sticking out from between Ardata's buttcheeks. They kicked up and down comically, as they too were dragged into the cerulean's sphincter. 

With a 'pop' the last of the olive's body was completely consumed. Her prey had essentially taken a reverse trip through her digestive tract, starting in her ass and ending in her stomach. Ardata's belly swelled with the additional prey, leaving her with a gut that was so massive and heavy that it began to impede her mobility. 

"that was certaiiinly somethiiing," Ardata said exhaustedly, as she waddled herself and her sagging, squirming belly back towards her computer. She tried to read the messages from her chat, but she couldn't. Her stream was absolutely abuzz with activity, so much that the messages were going by too fast for her to read.

"iiit seems liiike there are too many of you tryiiing to send a message at once." Ardata said. "iiim goiiing to make iiit so only premiiium subscriiibers can-"

Ooooouur...Aaaaaauuur-RUUUUUUUURAAAAPH!

Ardata was interrupted mid-sentence by a belch so terrifically powerful that she feared it would send her laptop flying across the room. Luckily her computer only wobbled in place, giving her audience a shaky look at her before the cerulean came back into full focus. 

"sorry about that," she said, waddling over to her laptop to make sure that her camera was properly centered again. With that fixed, she took a step back so her viewers could get a good look at her prominent, bloated belly. 

The chatroom users were all in awe, whether that be of her enormous belly, her room-rattling belch or simply the levels of shameless depravity that she was displaying. Though her audience were impressed, that wasn't the same as being satisfied. They could still see another caged troll beside Ardata, and they wouldn't be satisfied until that one was devoured too. 

Even though her chat had been restricted, it still flickered wildly with suggestions. Some wanted her to devour another troll in the traditional way. Others wanted them shoved up her rear again. Others suggested even more exotic orifices, but eventually a consensus was reached. The final troll was to meet their fate within Ardata's bulge. At least, that's what Ardata assumed all those suggestively phallic vegetable emojis her chat was being spammed with meant.

"iiif you iiinsiiist," Ardata said as she turned to her third would-be prey. They were a rustblood, and Ardata's most recent captive. As a result, their mind hadn't been properly broken like her other victims. They still had some fight in them, crying out for help, slamming their fists against the walls of their cage. If only they knew that they had no more chance of escaping than their peers who had their free will completely drained. It wouldn't be easy, fitting a fully-grown troll into a fairly average sized bulge. But, if Ardata had proven anything over the course of her livestream, it was that the elasticity of her various orifices were not to be underestimated. 

"come on out, my liiittle snack," Ardata said as she opened the latch on her cockmeal's cage. Naturally, the rustblood's first instinct was to try and run past her. It was because this action was so predictable that Ardata was able to counter it easily. She simply snatched the troll up as they tried to escape, and crammed them forcibly into the head of her hungering bulge. 

The rustblood entered Ardata's cockhole feet-first, and was dragged deeper by the force of Ardata pushing against them, as well as the sucking and tensing of the cerulean's shaft.

As it turned out, the rustblood's genuine squirming wasn't any more effective than her previous prey's mock struggles. Sure, the rust thrashed their body about in a desperate attempt to escape Ardata's hungry bulge, but they did nothing to slow their increasingly rapid descent into Ardata's cock.

Ardata couldn't say for sure that this was her favorite method of devouring her prey, but the immense pleasure she felt in her loins certainly made it a contender for the top spot. Though the other ways made her feel more gluttonous or satisfyingly full, this one simply gave her pure sexual pleasure. Her prey's every struggle sent a shockwave of stimulation through her entire shaft, and their fighting only became more desperate as they neared their final destination: Ardata's churning, cum-filled ballsack.

With some more sucking from her shaft and a final push, the rustblood's journey was completed. They landed in Aradia's scrotum, making the sack bulge and distort with their struggling body and screaming visage. While her burgeoning ballsack was nearly as large as she was, the bulge attached to it had now returned to a humble six or so inches. The feeling of the troll squirming in her sack was utterly incomparable, and filled her with so much raw pleasure that she could barely gather herself enough to address her chat.

With the mass of three entire trolls weighing her down, she waddled over to her computer screen with her bloated ballsack dragging against the floor. "how do you liiike that?" Ardata asked. It was a rhetorical question as the answer was plain to see. The numbers didn't lie, her chat was more populated than it had ever been, and her bank account had been flooded with boonbucks from her audience's near constant donations. Their only remaining demand was that they get to see the process of Ardata's prey being digested, and it seemed as though they were about to get their wish. 

Ardata's first two prey were already being processed efficiently by her stomach acids. Their struggles subsided, as their bodies had been too eaten-up by her gastrointestinal juices to move. Before long, they had been reduced to a pile of nutritious slop and perhaps a few bits of undigested bone, to be absorbed into Ardata's body or expelled through her bowels. 

Ardata's cocksnack was to meet a similar fate, though it was a different sort of bodily fluid that was reducing their form to mush. Instead of stomach acids, they were being melted by Ardata's cum, which churned and ate away at their body until they were simply a loud of genetic fluid in her fat sack. 

Ardata's belly and ballsack had shrunken and softened, though both were still bloated with the remains of her prey. It seemed like they had a pretty significant effect on her figure too. Her hips widened, her breasts bulged, and she now had a pudgy muffin-top that made her shirt ride up. She swore her cock had gained another inch or two of length as well. 

She could feel a tension developing in her balls and bowels, indicating that her prey was ready to come out. Her chat had been with her every step of the way up to this point, and it'd be a real shame if she didn't let them witness the finale. 

Ardata allowed the pressure to build from both ends, until finally it bubbled over and erupted. From her ass spewed a fat, thick log of dark shit, infused with the white and orange fragments of her victims bones and horns which her stomach was unable to fully break down. At the same time, a volcanic load of cum spurted from her shaft, a tsunami of jelly-like cerulean cum, which once again had partially digested shards of bone mixed in. 

She didn't even bother looking at her screen, mostly because it was covered in a layer of cum so thick that she could no longer read it. She didn't need to though, she already knew that this was her most popular stream ever by far. 

"thanks for watchiiing," she said into her camera, as a post-orgamic wave of exhaustion hit her like a brick. "be sure to tune iiin for my next stream. iiim defiiiniiitely doiiing thiiis full tiiime."


End file.
